


Up In Smoke

by akite



Category: due South
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 17:06:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1990860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akite/pseuds/akite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Kaleidoscope challenge (under the influence) on the Due South Flashfiction Live Journal Community.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Up In Smoke

A. Kite (November 2003)

The smoke was thick and billowing as it poured out of the warehouse. The one that I'd just pulled me and Fraser out of. A couple of tons of marijuana make a lot of smoke. I was flying up there in the clouds from it, and Fraser - man, I don't know where he was. Loose limbed and glassy eyed; I left him for a minute to report to the lieutenant. Welsh was around here somewhere. Ready to bust my chops I was sure.

"Vecchio! Get over here!" his golden voice beckoned. "What the hell happened here?"

I shrugged. "I'm not real sure. Me and Fraser had the place staked out when we saw Ramos drive up and go inside. I called for back up, and we followed him in. You know what was in there, sir? Piñatas, thousands of piñatas, all stuffed full of mary jane."

"Yeah, I figured that part out, Detective Toast."

"Nah, I'm buzzing pretty good, but Fraser, he's pretty well toasted. Got a big snoot full of the stuff after the joint caught on fire. (Joint, on fire, good one, Ray.) Don't know how. We were angling over trying to get close enough to the office to hear or see who Ramos was meeting with, when bam! There was an explosion and smoke every where. Think it a mob hit?"

"You tell me, Vecchio. This is your case."

"Oh yeah, right." I giggled a second then tried to sober up enough to finish my report. "I think it was a mob hit, and me and Fraser just happened to get in the way. Anyway, all our evidence against Ramos just went up in smoke. Well, that and he's probably dead."

"Go home, Vecchio. Better yet," Welsh eyed me then continued, "I'll get a black and white to drop you and the constable off. I don't think you should be driving."

For once I didn't argue. See? Being high didn't make me stupid. Well, that was the impression I was trying to make to the lieutenant, anyway. I'll take the fifth on the being stupid part, high or not.

I made my stumbling way back over to Fraser. He stopped his singing long enough to give me a big, loopy grin. "Come on, Fraser. Pitter-patter." I started to walk away, but when I looked back Fraser was still standing there. I went back. I had a hook that I knew would get him moving. "Hey, Fraser. You hungry? Want come back to my place and order a pizza?"

That got his attention. His dilated eyes went bigger, making him look like one of those paintings they used to sell out of the backs of trucks. You know the ones, the kids with the big eyes looking up. That was how Fraser was looking only instead of looking all sad like the kid pictures, he had that goofy crooked smile on his mug.

He pushed himself off the wall and almost took a gainer. I caught him before he smashed his face on the asphalt. He thanked me kindly and said, "Pizza would be wonderful, Ray. I'm starved."

Heh, I knew it. He had the munchies, big time. I called Tony's from my cell during the ride home. We got to my apartment, and I had to wrestle Fraser out of the car and up the stairs. It was not a hardship at all, believe me. Managed to cop a couple of feels on the sly, and I think Fraser was feeling me up too. Well, I wasn't sure at the time, but now I am. Yeah, he felt me up. Groped me, but I kind of thought it might be accidental.

We got upstairs and first thing, Fraser started unsnapping and unbuckling, getting himself comfy. Which was definitely strange. Usually, it took a little while for him to relax enough to do that even as long as we'd been partners. I took off my holster and locked my weapon up. Fraser was having a little trouble unlacing the boots, but waved away my offer of help.

I headed into the kitchen to see if I had anything to tide us over until the pizza got there. I got a beer out of the frige and turned to call to Fraser to see what he wanted to drink. He was right there behind me and took the beer out of my hand. He chugged about half of it before he brought the bottle down and let out a big belch.

He clapped his hand over his mouth, and no kidding; he giggled and said, "Pardon me."

I laughed too and answered back, "No problem." I fished myself a beer out and opened it. In the meantime, Fraser was opening cabinet doors generally being really nosy.

"Ray, do you have any corn chips? I'd like some corn chips very much."

Okay, this was a Fraser way different than any I'd seen before. The Fraser I knew was kind of stiff and proper. He didn't drink beer, and he certainly didn't dig around in somebody else's kitchen looking for junk food. He was still polite while doing it, so it didn't freak me out as much as it might have if I wasn't still up there in the clouds myself. I reached past him, pressing way closer than I would have normally, and got the Doritos out of the cabinet.

"Here you go, Frase, nacho cheese flavored."

I'm glad the bag was already opened, 'cause the way he went after those chips, if he'd had opened the bag I would have had chips all over the floor. He grabbed a big handful and stuffed them in his mouth. "Ummm...delicious, Ray." Fraser talked with his mouth full, which was something else he just didn't do. He offered the bag toward me, and I took a few. I have to admit; they tasted really good. Way better than Doritos should taste.

Fraser picked up his beer to wash the chips down. I almost choked on my mouthful of chips when he - well, he tongued the bottle opening is what he did. You know, kind of ran his tongue around the rim then he put it inside the bottle. He had this hungry look in his eyes, and no, he wasn't looking at the chips. He was looking at me.

We both jumped at the knock on the door. It was Sandor with the pizza.

We totally pigged out. For a while nothing on earth mattered but eating that pizza and savoring every bite. And if we sat closer together on the couch than we normally did, that was okay too. It was even more okay when we were done, and Fraser leaned in and said, "Ray, you have some sauce on your chin," then proceeded to lick it off.

I found some stray sauce over by his left ear, and he found some that somehow got down inside my shirt. Before you knew it, we were naked and licking each other all over. Oh yeah, and that tongue thing Fraser did with the bottle? It felt even better on my cock - then my ass.

Now it's morning, and he's going to wake up any minute. If it weren't illegal, I'd be burning pot like crazy right now. His eyes are opening. He's smiling.

"Ray, is that pizza sauce on your mouth?"

At the touch of his lips to mine, all my doubts and fears go up in smoke.


End file.
